New beginning
by kitkat233
Summary: Alyssa just moved to America from Canada after the tragic murder of her family. She meets the Cullens their new addition,Michael. They're destined for each other but they're not so fond of each other. Someone is after Alyssat though. Can the Cullens help?
1. Chapter 1

Okay... all my other stories are on hiatus at the moment because well... honestly...the BIGGEST writer's block. Not to mention the fact because of writer's block, I lost interest in the stories. I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible author- I know! :( But... I'm willing to try this new story out.

It basically revolves around the Cullens and their new addition to the family member, Michael Cullen and the main character is Alyssa Greene.

At the age of eighteen, Alyssa Greene just moved into the small town of Forks by herself after the trajic murder of her family in Toronto, Canada. Alice has been seeing visions of Alyssa entering the Cullen's lives through Michael and Alyssa's relationship. Although, Michael is not fond of this. He doesn't particularly like the humans and think this human girl will just be wasting his time and cause troubles for the Cullens. Anyway, on with the story. And I think this will be a story that I will actually try to finish. I'll try my best with the other ones. :)

United States of America. That was where I was headed right now. I wouldn't have been headed there if that "incident" didn't happen two months ago. I shivered at the memory. You see, I came home one day to find my family dead. My parents, my older brother and my younger sister. All of them, dead. Murdered to be exact.

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

My best friend, Melanie and I were jamming out to 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction in her car. We were singing and laughing and acting crazy.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Finally, she pulled into my driveway.

"Alright chica, this is your stop. I'll see you tomorrow and tell your family I say hi!" She smiled her infamous "angelic" smile. She got away with anything with that smile. She was anything but angelic. Melanie had a rebellious streak to her.

"Will do." I smiled back and gave her a quick hug before jumping out the car and running to my front door. I turned back and waved and she waved back, speeding off the street. I sighed and turned back to open the door until I realized it was already partially open.

I tentatively walked in, immediately getting a bad vibe. Something was wrong. I could feel it. I furrowed my eyebrows as I scanned the foyer. "Mom? Dad?" I called. No answer.

"Kyle? Jessie?" I called to my siblings. Nothing. Where were they all? And why would they leave the door open? I walked into the dining room and didn't find them in there. I walked into the living room and noticed the TV was on but no one was in there.

_They're probably playing a prank. Kyle did this to me last week. _I thought. "Okay guys. Haha you got me. Now seriously, let's all come out." I said sarcastically to the what should seem like empty house.

I walked into the kitchen and stopped midway. What I saw on the floor put me on red alert. Blood. A lot of it. Hysteria started to well up inside me.

What the fuck was going on? "Mom?Dad? Kyle? Jessie?" I frantically called throughout the house. Still no answer.

I ran up the stairs and saw more blood leading towards Kyle's room. I slowly walked in and saw my brother on his bed bleeding to death by his closet door.

I hurriedly ran to him and crouched at his side and sobbed. "Oh my God, Kyle! Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?" He tried to sputter something out and I barely got out what he was trying to say.

"R-un. Lea...Aly...n-ow. Plea-" And he slowly stopped breathing. My tearful eyes went wide. I shook him. "Kyle?"

"Kyle please you can't be dead. Please. Kyle! Please wake up!" I thumped on his chest. It was no use. My poor brother was dead.

I silently cried there for a good five minutes holding my brother's hand until I snapped out of it. I had to find everyone else.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I'm sorry. I love you!" I gently kissed my brother's hand and let it drop to the floor. I had to find Jessie.

I ran in through all the doors of the house looking for anyone. The last place I checked was the master bedroom. I went in and saw my 11 year old sister and parents on the bed.

They looked dead. And I knew right away they were. Jessie was clutching mom's hand and mom had her arm wrapped around her. Dad was lying half off/ half on the bed bleeding through his throat.

I still went to go check on mom and Jessie's pulse. Nothing. I dropped to the floor and sobbed heavily and screamed while doing so.

_Why me? Why is this happening to me? Who would do this? Why would they do this? What have we ever done to them? _I thought. I quickly went to the night table to grab the phone and dialled 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1 Emergency operator." _The woman on the other end said. I couldn't get out the words. I didn't know how to tell her.

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" _She asked. "Yes." I whispered. "My family-" I choked on a sob and squeezed my eyes shut. I took in a deep breath. "My family. Someone killed them all."

"_We'll have units over right away ma'm. Just please remain calm and stay inside the house." _I hung up on her and dropped the phone and cried.

_Why me? _

After that I couldn't live in the house anymore. All the money and belongings were passed down to me and I was allowed to live on my own. Melanie helped me through the whole moving process and even stayed the weekend with me after getting settled in my new American small town home. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to be able to pay the rent and it was kind of close to the new high school I would be going to.

"Okay. So you promise me you'll text me like everyday, and email me, and call me as much as you can, right?" Melanie asked for the 10th time that day. It was sunday night and she had a long drive back to Toronto from Washington. She had stayed longer then she planned.

I sighed. "Yes, Mel. I promise!" She smiled sadly at me and gave me the longest and tightest hug. "I love you baby girl. Be safe. I don't wanna lose you." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away.

"You won't lose me. I love you too, best friend." She full out smiled this time and said, "Okay then my fellow 'American'" I laughed with her and said, "Alrighty my fellow 'Canadian'. Have a safe trip back and tell your mama I say hi!" "Will do, love. And please tell me about all the hunky American boys here. Descriptions and everything!" We laughed and I guided her out of the house into the driveway.

"I will!" She hopped in her car and blew me a kiss. "Love you! Take care! Visit me, slut!" "Skank!" I called to her. We both laughed and waved as she sped out the driveway.

I sighed and walked back inside the house and closed the door behind me lightly. I slumped against it and slid down to the floor bringing my knees up and putting my elbows on my knees.

Time to get adjusted. I took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to my bedroom. I found a pair of comfortable sweats and put on a long t-shirt. Tomorrow was the start of my first day at Forks High School.

I was dreading it. I was going to be the newbie. I hoped no one asked such personal questions. I sighed at the thought and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. People say I look a lot like my mom.

Or, used to I guess.

I had long dark brown wavy hair up to my waist, which some people described as "Miley Cyrus" hair. I was pale though. Not super pale but pale enough. And I had bright hazel eyes that liked to look more green and more brown some days. I was about 5'6. Average height and average weight. I had curves in all the right places and I regularly worked out to maintain those curves and keep me healthy and fit.

People say I had this "exotic" look to me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before going to slipping into bed. Tomorrow is the start of a new day, a new life. _I can do this._I thought and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was rushing to get ready for school. I decided to wear my ripped skinny jeans and my tattered, old red converse with a red and white striped off-the-shoulder sweater. My hair looked extra wavy today making it look more on the curly side. I ate breakfast then brushed my teeth and put on mascara and eyeliner,not too much though. I didn't bother with lipgloss.

I grabbed my old Jansport backpack and got out of the house and locked it. I got in my dad's old truck and that he loved so much and sat in there for a while just thinking.

I looked up to the sky through the window on the ceiling of my car and smiled. "This is it guys. Wish me luck down here. I love you all." And quietly backed out of the driveway and sped towards my new school.

As soon as I parked it, I immideately felt uncomfortable. People already stared at me form the parking lot. I guess because it was such a small town everyone already knew each other so they haven't seen me yet.

I walked into the main office and said, "Excuse me?" To the elderly woman sitting behind the counter, typing away on her computer. She looked up from her glasses and smiled a genuine smile at me.

"Yes, can I help you dear?" I smiled back politely and said, "I'm the new transfer student, Alyssa Greene. I'm here to pick up my schedule." "Oh yes! You're the girl from Canada!" I laughed and said, "Yep. That's me."

She looked up at the clock. "Oh sweetheart, you're about 20 minutes late for first class." "Oh. I'm sorry. I was just rushing and-" I tried to explain but she caught me off.

"Nonsense dear. It's okay. It's your first day and you're new to the country too. Here's your schedule and have a fantastic day!" She smiled and handed me my schedule.

_1st period English_

_2nd period Bio_

_Lunch_

_3rd period Gym_

_4th period Psychology _

"Thank you! Have a good day!" I said back and started up the stairs to the third floor towards English. I stopped at room 328 and took a deep breath before knocking. A second later the door flew open to

a man who looked to be about in his 50's. "Can I help you?" He asked. I cleared my thought. "Uhmm..yes actually.I'm Alyssa Greene, the new transfer student."

"Ah yes,come on in. We were just discussing Shakespeare's Hamlet. I'm ." He opened the door wider for me to let me in.

As soon as I stepped in the whole class got quiet. Talk about awkward. I heard a few cat whistles and boys calling out their names. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Class,this is Ms. Alyssa Greene. She is new from Canada and-" Someone interrupted with "eh?" The typical Canadian stereotype. The class snickered but shutup as soon as I gave them all a look.

"Rawr. Feisty." A guy called out from the back. He was with his buddies who all laughed at that and they all looked me over... lingering on areas that made me slightly uncomfortable. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Luke!" scolded. "As I was saying she's from Canada and I would like all of you to treat her with respect and give her a nice warm welcome. Now, Alyssa where can I put you, huh?" He scanned the room

and brightened up. "Ah, why don't you go take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there, hmm?" He pointed at the very back right hand corner of the room. I looked to where he was pointing and nearly lost my breath. Sitting at the very corner just might happen to be the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen in my life. The term 'boy' might be wrong. 'Man' is more like it.

He had short black hair that had this natural spikey kind of thing going on all over the place. Messy hair. Love that on a boy. And he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows showing off his sexy muscular arms. He was so pale though. Paler than me. And his eyes were a strange honey-gold colour. Something I've never seen before. _Must be colour contacts_.I thought.

He didn't even look at me once as I headed to the seat next to him. Not even when I sat down. I decided to be friendly while went on with his lecture. I turned to him and noticed he was practically glaring at the board. _What's up his ass?_

"Hi. I'm Alyssa." I smiled. When he didn't say anything, I got kind of annoyed. He could at least tell me his name instead of pretending like I didn't exist. Stupid beautiful man.

"You know, usually, you're supposed to introduce yourself back. Ever heard of chivalry?"I asked dryly. He smirked and my God did it do things to me. I realized he was probably one of those

"I'm-too-hot-and-bad-ass-for-anyone" type of guys who thought they were the shit and didn't give a fuck about the world. He still didn't say anything though. "Alright, fine. I was only trying to be polite. You don't have to ignore me." I zoned back into the lecture completely annoyed at this guy. What was his problem?

Throughout the whole class, guys constantly kept looking back at me and winking at me and shit like that. It got to the point where I wanted to flip them all the finger. Oh, what Mel would have done. I noticed girls kept trying to get the guy next to me to look at them as well. They were straightening their tops, flipping their hair and doing all kinds of shit just to get him to notice them. He didn't though. He just looked out the window and slouched in his seat and took a deep breath. Then he stiffened and gripped onto the table top so tightly I thought he would leave a dent.

"uh...are you okay?" I asked him, actually feeling concerend for the guy. He nodded once and glared again towards the front of the class. _Well, fine then. _

Finally, the bell rang and bolted out of his seat and practically sprinted out the door. I shook my head in disbelief. "Asshole." I whispered to myself and headed towards my next class.

Again, I got all the stares from the guys and the glares from the girls in biology. I sat down in an empty biology table after my teacher yet again introduced me to the class. Ten minutes into his lecture on genetics, a small pixie like girl came came into class. She was drop dead gorgeous and had elegant features. Her short pixie cut dark hair landed just under her ears and came out in spikes and she had the kindest smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry,. I got caught up with one of my teachers. She needed to speak to me about something." She explained in a beautiful high soprano voice. smiled and said,"It's not trouble Alice,really. Please have a seat next to our new student, Alyssa." He gestured to me. She looked up at me and her eyes glazed over into an empty look for about five seconds before she full out smiled and at me and practically skipped to our table and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" She said enthusiastically. _Cullen..._ She must be related to... well the guy who sits next to me in English who's name I still don't know. I smiled back at her enthusiasm and said, "I'm Alyssa Greene." She laughed and said,"Oh, I know." She said it like there was some inside joke. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly at her reply. What did she mean by that? "What I meant was, Mr. Brenner already told me your name." She explained.

"Right." I laughed and blushed. "So you just moved here?" She asked, interested. "Yup. From Toronto." "Oh, Canadian! Nice! Must be a big change moving from a big city to a small town."

"Kind of. I mean its really 'green' here whereas Toronto is all buildings and factories and cars and all. Very busy over there."

"I know. I've been there before. It is beautiful there though and the boutiques are so nice!" She practically jumped up and down in her seat when she said that. I decided I liked this girl. She was very energetic and was the very first person to actually introduce herself to me at this school.

"So do you have anyone to sit with a lunch?" She asked with a huge smile. Her smile was so contagious that I had to smile back. "No. I just started here today. No one really formally introduced themselves to me yet." I shrugged.

"Oh! Well you should come sit with me and my siblings!" She announced. "Would they mind?" I asked then thought over to '' who would most likely be there if he was related to her.

"Of course not! Emmett would probably love you! Don't worry. He looks scary because he's really muscular and huge like a bear but he's harmless. He's the sweetest guy ever! And Edward is very respectful and mature so don't worry about him. Bella is very quiet and shy but she's also a very sweet girl, Jasper, my boyfriend, is a very mellow guy and can kind of keep to himself sometimes but I promise he's also very kind towards newcomers. Rosalie...well she can be a little blunt. Just don't get on her bad side and she might warm up to you. Michael...he's a different story. If he's a dick to you...don't mind him. He's usually an asshole to everyone. It's nothing personal. Please sit with us!" She pleaded.

"Okay." I gave in. She gave me these puppy dog eyes kind of look that was kind of hard to resist. I couldn't just say no. "Yay!" She clapped. I laughed and we listened to the rest of the biology lecture until lunch came along.

We walked side by side towards the cafeteria and led me to the back of the massive caf where I assumed all her siblings were waiting for her. "By the way, this might weird you out when you see them all, but everyone is a couple from my siblings." She must have noticed the weird look I gave her because she laughed quietly and shook her head.

"No. We aren't blood siblings except for Jasper and Rosalie. We're all adopted by Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is the best doctor in town." Oh yes, I've heard of him. Melanie was telling me some interesting facts about Forks on the way to America.

"So Its Emmett and Rosalie, Me and Jasper, Edward and Bella, then there's just Michael who isn't in a relationship." She gave me this look that said "He's taken". I nodded and said, "Alright. I can't wait to meet them all. And don't give me that look" I scolded her with a smile. She fake gasped and said, " i have no idea what you're talking about." I laughed and continued walking to the table with her. Finally, we came to a stop.

I looked up and noticed the guy from English right away. So he must be Michael since no one was attached to his arm. Hard not to be... I don't see how he can be single. They all stopped their conversation and looked up at me and Alice. I noticed all their eyes were a honey-gold. I thought they were all adopted... How can they all have the same colour eyes? I shrugged it off and told myself not to worry about it.

"Who's your _friend_ Alice?" The blonde girl asked. She was stunning. She looked like a runway model in her designer clothing. I noticed all the girls looked like they stepped out of a magazine and I felt a bit undersdressed around them.

"Rose, be nice, please." Alice said with her hands on her hips. "Everybody this is Alyssa Greene. She just moved here from Canada!" She gave them all a knowing look and they all smirked and turned their heads towards Michael who was glaring across the room and didn't bother to acknowledge me. Prick. Suddenly, a guy with bronze coloured hair laughed but covered it up with a cough after Michael gave him a deathly look.

I scanned them all and found out the blonde was Rosalie. There was a huge guy sitting next to her with his arm around behind her chair. He smiled at me showing off his dimples while doing so and I guess this must have been Emmett that she mentioned to me. The guy on his other side had blonde wavy longish hair and nodded with a small smile at me. Alice plopped down in his lap and pecked him on the lips. This must be Jasper.

"I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend, Bella." He smiled a genuine smile and motioned at his girlfriend and she gave me a small smile and wave. I waved back and said ," Hello."

They all looked at Michael expectantly. He held my eyes for a second and said, "Michael." in a sexy, husky, deep, velvetly voice that would make any girl swoon. I saw Edward smirk at me. "Please sit down with us."I pulled up a chair that happened to be next to Michael and slightly scooted away from him. No need to be near . Edward laughed to himself again and I was starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

"So tell us, Alyssa. What brings you here to Forks, Washington out of all places you could live in America?" Emmett asked with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. I smiled back and said, " I wanted a different change. Somewhere new to live." I explained, not really wanting to expose too much of the reason why I wanted to escape Canada.

"You could have lived somewhere else in Canada, though." He shrugged. "right? I mean Forks isn't that fun. Trust me." I laughed quietly and said, "It's not too bad so far. I've lived in a big city my whole life and I guess I just really wanted to test out the small town feeling, you know?"

He nodded and the others shared a look of understanding except Michael. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "So you and your family just decided to move out here of all places in Washington? Wow. They really chose some place." He said.

"Uh...actually I live alone. I bought my own place." I explained, again, not going into full detail as to why I'm actually here.

"You live _alone?_" Rosalie asked. "Why? Aren't you like seventeen?" "Eighteen." I replied. "Well how come your family didn't move in with you? You're still kind of young, don't you think?" She asked.

"Uhmm... my family is gone. They were murdered about two months ago." I said quietly and looked down, tears threatening to spill over but I stopped myself. It went quiet and I looked up to see Rosalie opening and closing her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine. Shit happens." Truth was, it wasn't fine. I missed them all so much.

I looked up to see Michael looking at me with this emotionless expression. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Well, Alyssa, I was thinking maybe you would like to go shopping with mem, Rosalie, and Bella this coming weekend. How 'bout it?" She smiled at me. I looked over at Rosalie and noticed she had a smile on her face too. Bella however, looked like she wanted to sulk somewhere. Someone clearly doesn't like shopping. "Uhmm.. Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled and nodded.

"Excellent!" Alice beamed. Jasper gave her a kiss on her neck and I thought they were probably the most adorable couple ever. I opened up my milk carton and took a drink from it. I looked around the table

and noticed that none of them had trays of food.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" I asked them, not really expecting an answer from Michael.

"Nope." Emmett said. "Not really." Alice said. "I already ate." Edward explained. Everyrone else shook their heads. "Oh...well okay." I shrugged and continued on with my lunch. I accidentally knocked over my milk carton and just my luck...it spilled all over Michael's pants. He slid his chair back quickly. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed. "Oh boy." I heard someone mutter.

"Oh...shit. I am so sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" I grabbed for the napkins and tried to dab at his thighs. He jumped back and said, "Don't fucking touch me! Jesus, are you fucking blind? Did you not see the carton?" He sneered at me.

"Shut the fuck up! Stop complaining. You're acting like the biggest pussy right now. So you got a bit of milk on you. Big deal. Grow the fuck up!" I snapped back. He was really starting to piss me off with his attitude.

"You're telling me to grow the fuck up? Funny. You're real fucking funny. Next time open your eyes and watch the way you eat." He snapped and got up. "Fucking hazard already. You're worse then Bella." And with that he left the caf. Asshole. It was an accident. Big deal,God. I looked around and noticed other people at other tables shaking their heads at me and laughing. Whatever.

"Sorry about Michael." Edward explained. "He's kind of an asshole." "Just a little." I replied sarcastically. A lot is more like it.

"No one really talks to Michael like that." Rosalie exclaimed then smiled. "I like you already."

I laughed. "Well I'm not gunna let him push me around like that, am I?" They shook their heads and laughed. "No, definitely not." Rosalie said with a smile lingering.

The bell rang and we all got up and headed towards our next classes. "What class do you have, Alyssa?" Alice asked me. "Gym." I responded. "Oh...fun. Bella loves gym, don't you Bella?" Alice teased her. Bella replied with, "Oh yeah. Absolutely adore it." It was obviously sarcasm.

"Anyway, it was really nice meeting you Alyssa." Alice said then everyone said their "goodbyes" and "See you laters" to me. "You too. See you guys around!" I smiled and headed to the gym. I guess today wasn't so bad after all, minus the incident with Michael.

Goes to show I didn't have anything to worry about.

AND END CHAPTER. Okay, so R&R please! Leave tips, comments, anything! THank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

On my way to my car in the school parking lot, I immidiately spotted the Cullens not too far from where I was parked. As I got closer to them, I noticed that they all drove expensive cars. Really expensive.

Rosalie saw me and waved. "Hey Alyssa!" I smiled and waved back. "Hi guys." Everyone said their greetings except Michael who simply rolled his eyes at me and got into his Aston Martin and drove off.

Gosh...who took a shit in his oatmeal this morning?

"Don't mind him. He's just a grump." Alice said. I nodded. "Right...anyway, I should get going. I gotta go on my daily jog."

"Oh, you jog, huh? That's why your body is so perfect! You stay in shape!" Emmett exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face. "Well way to state the obvious, honey." Rosalie said with a "duh" kind of look.

"Yes, Emmett. That's how I stay in shape. Good job!" I laughed along with everyone else. "Anyway, I'll see you all later, I guess. It was really nice meeting you all." I smiled.

"Oh you too! By the way, give me your cellphone!" I handed it to her and watched as she typed in her name and number. "Oh and this one is Rosalie's." She typed in Rosalie's too.

She handed it back with a small smile. "Just call us anytime." I nodded and said, "I will. Thanks."

"Oh and Alyssa?" Edward called out to me. "Yes?" He took a deep breath. "Try to avoid the forest as much as possible. It gets dangerous in there. A lot of animal killings." I didn't need to be told what to do. I knew how to take care of myself but I said, "Will do." and got into my car and sped off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Michael POV: (BEFORE ALYSSA GOT TO THE SCHOOL)**

"Oh God...fuck...yeah...ahh shit." The girl underneath me moaned. I pulled out before my release and got off her. This was my typical routine. I'd go hang out at some club or bar and I'd find a girl to screw for the night.

This one happened to be one of the biggest sluts I've ever met in my life. And trust me, I've lived a long life.

"Man, you are soo good at fucking." She gave me a sly smile. I smirked and said, "Yeah but I gotta go." I got out of her bed and pulled on my pants and t-shirt and put on my motorcycle boots.

She lifted herself on one elbow and pouted. "You're leaving already?" I laughed and said,"Sorry babe. It's just a one night thing, you know?" She sighed and dropped back to her bed. "Just get out." She snapped.

"That's the plan, yep." I nodded with a smirk and got out.

I've been a vampire since 1946. I was changed by Carlisle when I was 18 years old after he found me bleeding to death by an alley. I have no memory of that night whatsoever. I got settled in with the Cullens and they taught me how to be a "vegetarian vampire", so that I wouldn't feed off humans. Just animals. Granted, I have a slipped a few times and fed off humans.

The plus side of being a vampire was that I had incredible strength and speed. Also, we look devestatingly attractive aparrantely and that's exactly how I got my girls.

I ran all the way home and came home to see everyone huddled around the living room talking quietly about something.

"What's going on?" I asked them. They all looked over at me. "Michael, where have you been?" Esme asked. Esme was like a mother to me. I loved her a lot but I didn't think I needed supervision. I was 18 years old...forever. I can do my own thing.

"Out." I shrugged and plopped onto the couch next to Jasper. "And what have you been doing?" Rosalie asked with forced calmness.

"Why do you give a fuck?" I snapped. "I slept with someone last night. Alright?"

"God, dammit Michael! You can't just go around screwing everything that has a vagina!" Rosalie said. "You're right, Rose. I shouldn't." I said with mock guilt. Then I saw Edward roll his eyes. "Oh here we go again." He said.

"I should go around screwing everything with a vagina..and tits." I said cheekily.

Everyone rolled their eyes at me. "Michael, that's disgusting." Alice said. I shrugged. "Come on guys, lighten up. I'm just having a little fun."

"Well your fun is about to stop soon." Rosalie commented with her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"Michael, I had a vision." Alice said. "Yeah, and?" Why would I care if she had a vision? She has visions all the time. "And it's about you."

This sparked up my attention. "What about me?" I asked her. Everyone else kind of avoided eye contact with me. "Spill it. What's going on?"

"I had a vision that a human girl will be coming... and you and her get kind of...well..._close._" Alice said. "Close?" I asked. "What do you mean by 'close'?"

"Well... intimate. You'll be in a relationship with her and both of you are totally and seriously in love." She said with a bright smile. What. The. Fuck? Was she kidding? Is this some sick joke?

I laughed for a long time. It must be. "You're kidding right? Ha. Good joke Alice. Seriously." When I realized she wasn't kidding, I got angry. I shot up from the couch and paced around.

"In a relationship...with a _human_?" I sneered. I shook my head at the ridiculous thought.

"Yeah fucking right! It's not gunna happen. I'm not letting it happen. Forget it. There's no way I'm gunna fall for anyone let alone a human." I stroked my jaw and shook my head.

"No. I refuse to let anything like that happen. Your vision must be some fluke. It's wrong."

"Michael, I've been having these kinds of visions for about a week now. It's all real. Trust me." Alice confessed. I spun around and growled, "And you're telling me now?" Jasper growled back at me a silent warning to back off.

"Well, I didn't want you to react like this!" She defended. "And how did you expect me to react? That I'd make a rainbow cake like a fucking faggot and jump up and down for joy at the thought of falling for a human? Gimme a break. I'm not Edward."

"Hey!" Edward yelled, but I ignored him. "But," Alice continued. "She's so beautiful! She has long brown wavy, almost curly hair, hazel eyes and-" Although the description sounded sexy, I refused to let her finish.

"Just shutup. It's not going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other girls to screw." I lied. I didn't actually feel like fucking another girl. I just said it to make them all upset. Yes. I'm a douche. And with that, I left the house and went to hunt, thinking about how accurate her visions could be.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**ALICE POV**

After Michael slammed the door it was total silence. I sighed heavily and seated myself next to Jasper. I dropped my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulders, drawing me in closer and kissed my forehead.

"Great. Now he hates me." I sulked. I mean why would Michael be so obtuse about this? If he gave her a chance he might actually really like her. 'Like' might even turn into something more...

"Oh, Alice he doesn't hate you sweetheart." Esme assured me.

"It's just that, in my visions you can tell they are so in love. He needs to move on and give Alyssa a chance." I stated.

"Michael is just being Michael." Bella said. "I mean...we all know how he is."

"Tell us your visions again, Alice." Carlisle said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Well..." I started.

**Vision (3rd person pov):**

_"I think I've rehearsed this over a million times and I thought I finally had it but, now seeing you looking as gorgeous as always...well...this makes me more nervous." Michael said to Alyssa as he nervously scratched his head._

_Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows feeling very confused. "Whatever it is, you can just tell me you know?" _

_He nodded slowly and looked into her eyes for a long time. Then he took her hand in his and very softly and gently traced her palm. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles then he looked up into her eyes again._

_"Alyssa Greene...I love you so fucking much that it hurts sometimes. Everytime you walk into a room its like the room brightens up. I swear to God. There's so many things that I love about you; you're kind, you're caring, how sexy you look when you get mad and start throwing shit at me, I want to have hot crazy makeup sex after our infamous arguements" He smirked and winked and she smiled and let him continue. "...you're beautiful, so beautiful, I don't even think you know how beautiful you are, I love that killer smile of yours, I love the fact that I want to spend the rest of our time together. I want you to be more than a girlfriend to me. Alyssa Greene...I'm asking you for your hand in marriage." Then he got down on one knee and opened a little velvet box with a beautiful diamond in the centre of a silver ring. Alyssa gasped as tears formed in my eyes._

_"Will you marry me?" He whispered. She was frozen in shock. Shecouldn't move or say anything. Alyssa stared wide eyed at the ring. Was this really happening to her? _

_Michael cleared his throat thinking maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she didn't love him as much as he loved her. "Uhmm..." He cleared his throat. "Maybe it was too soon? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it. It's alright." He was in the process of standing up and walking away when suddenly Alyssa jumped him and crushed her lips to his. It took him a few seconds to register what was going on before he finally wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her back._

_She pulled away and he saw she was crying. "Of course I'll marry you! Oh my God, I'm so happy! I love you so much! Yes! The answer is yes!" Then squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed at her reaction and said, "I love you so much" Then kissed her once more. _

**END VISION**

"Wow.." Emmett whistled. "To have Michael feel nervous and shit? He must really love her."

"What do we do?" Jasper asked. "Nothing" Carlisle said. "We let nature take it's own course. Let him be."


End file.
